


Pollen

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Series: Torchwood Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Norton, Andy, and Yvonne go to a warehouse to gather jars of strange pollen and things go wrong.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Norton Folgate, Andy Davidson/Yvonne Hartman
Series: Torchwood Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Sex Pollen Square in my Bingo card! 
> 
> I wrote this in about an hour because I have a procrastination problem so it's a little rough....

“I’ll go find the transmitter,” Norton said as they stepped into the large warehouse. “You two can find the jars. There are four. They should have a slight glow to them. I’ll be back soon, if all goes well.” 

Yvonne and Andy split up, scouring the warehouse for the jars while Norton continued on to the small office. 

Yvonne quickly found two and Andy found one. 

The last one was a little more difficult to find, but eventually Yvonne spotted it. 

It was perched on a high shelf at the back of the warehouse. 

“Andy, could you give me a hand?” 

Andy looked over to find Yvonne standing at the end of the aisle. 

“‘Course,” he said as he began to walk in her direction.

Together, they walked to a corner of the warehouse and came to a halt in front of a shelf. 

“Do you think you can reach that?” Yvonne asked him. 

“Don’t think so,” Andy replied as he frowned up at the jar. 

Yvonne sighed. “Then you’ll have to lift me up,” she said. 

“Just a little higher,” Yvonne ordered. 

Andy grunted and straightened his legs as far as possible, giving Yvonne the extra few inches to reach the top of the shelf. 

“Got it!” She said triumphantly as her hand closed around a glass jar and then everything went wrong. 

Andy, somehow, lost his footing, and they both suddenly found themselves sprawled on the ground and the jar smashed against a lower shelf and shattered on the way down. 

“Are you alright?” Yvonne asked as she stared at Andy with concern. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Andy muttered. “It’s just… all over me. Look, there’s a little on you, too.”

He reached out to brush the offending particles from her shoulder. 

“And here we-” Norton broke off when he caught sight of Andy and Yvonne. “Oh, dear. Tell me you didn’t break the jar.” 

Yvonne frowned. “What was in it?” 

“Pollen,” Norton said faintly. 

“What is it with you and pollen?” Andy demanded as whirled around to face Norton. “The last time-”

“Last time, it was spores, Andy. Not pollen. Do keep up.” 

“Yeah, well, forgive me if I’m a little busy trying not to  **_die_ ** to worry about the proper name of it!”

“You’re being far too dramatic.”

“That’s rich,” Yvonne muttered. 

Norton ignored her. “Being exposed to these won’t kill us,” he informed them. “Well, I should say it won’t kill you, really, as I wasn’t exposed. It’s not lethal by any means. Or it doesn’t have to be.”

“Well, there’s a relief,” Yvonne said drily. 

“Right, then, what does it do?” Andy asked as he picked at his sleeve and collected a bit of the pollen on his finger. “And how do we stop it from becoming lethal?” 

“The pollen’s an aphrodisiac. We have to act on it to avoid the… unpleasant side effect of death.” 

“What? You mean we just got dosed with-with sex pollen?” Andy’s eyes widened as he hastily wiped the pollen on his finger off on his shirt.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a wonderful way with words?” Norton said. “Sex pollen,” he scoffed. “But, more or less, yes.” 

“I don’t feel-” Andy broke off and squeezed his eyes shut. “Alright, scratch that, I do feel something.” 

He leaned back against the shelf and another small shower of pollen fell over the three of them.

“Andy!” Norton scolded as he quickly stepped away from the shelf. 

Only it was too late. A small amount of the pollen had fallen straight onto Norton’s head, giving his hair a certain glow. 

“How long have we got?” Yvonne asked. 

“Well, Andy will feel the effects quickest, since he got a faceful of it,” Norton said. “You will start to feel it in half an hour, I expect. Not that it matters, because someone will have to help Andy long before then.”

They both looked at Andy.

“We’re not doing this here,” Yvonne said firmly. “Anyone could come in at any moment and we’re not even supposed to be here.” 

“So we are doing it?” 

“Well, I don’t see a way around it,” she snapped. “Unless you know something I don’t.” 

“Believe me, if I knew a way out of this that didn’t involve all of us dying, I’d let you know. While, I’ll admit, I have a certain… fondness for Andy, I have absolutely no desire to sleep with you.” Norton wrinkled his nose. “Or with Andy in your vicinity,” he added, realizing that was what would most likely happen. 

“I could say the same thing about you,” Yvonne said. “Alright, you grab his left side, I’ll get his right,” she ordered as they both knelt beside Andy. 

After a few moments, they were able to help Andy stand. Yvonne shoved the three other jars into her bag and they began to make their way to the exit. 

* * *

“Yvonne, you’re late. Wanna tell me why you broke all sorts of speeding records in Cardiff yesterday in the Torchwood SUV and accrued over one thousands pounds worth of speeding tickets?” Jack asked the next morning when Yvonne arrived at work. 

She cast a withering glare at him. “Take it out of my paycheck.” 

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Jack said. 

“You’ll be waiting a very long time for an answer,” Yvonne retorted as she made her way to the coffee machine. 

“Alright then. But I think you’ve missed your calling.” 

“How so?” 

“You should have been a race car driver,” Jack said with a grin. 


End file.
